Electric windows for aircrafts, more specifically, an electric window for an aircraft which window features a dual shade, that is either, an inner shade and an outer shade or an upper shade and lower shade, so as to allow the user to selectively control the amount of light passing through the window.
Modular windows for aircraft typically include a shade material which has uniform light transmissive capabilities. For example, a modular aircraft window may have a window shade made of a material that is almost opaque. Therefore, when the window shade is down, little light will enter the cabin of the aircraft from the outside. Sometimes this is desired, as, for example, when the passengers wish to view an in-flight movie or sleep. On the other hand, if the passengers desire some but not fill light, they can take such an opaque window shade and move it to a position between fully opened (letting all the light come through the window) and fully closed (blocking light). Such a situation is sometimes satisfactory. However, harsh shadows can be created in such a partially opened condition.
Thus, an important feature of aircraft interior design is the control of the amount of light coming into the cabin of the aircraft. In a first embodiment, Applicants provide, in a unique electric aircraft window having dual shades, the ability to control the amount of light coming through the shade by selecting either a single (translucent or primary) shade to cover the window, or a secondary (opaque) shade to work in combination with the primary shade to block out most of the light. In a second embodiment Applicants provide an upper (or first movable) (opaque or almost opaque) and a lower (or second movable) (translucent) shade, the two shades joined by a common, moveable shade rail.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system of dual shades for controlling the amount of light coming through an aircraft window into the interior cabin of an aircraft.
A first embodiment of Applicants dual shade window embodiment is provided for in an electric dual shade aircraft window having two motors and two drive systems, one motor for driving a primary shade and a second motor for driving a secondary shade, the secondary shade laterally spaced apart from the primary shade, both shades being driven between an open and closed position, but having a controller for selectively allowing the lowering of the primary shade independent of the secondary shade to selectively control the amount of light passing into the interior of an aircraft cabin.
A second embodiment of Applicants"" dual shade window embodiments of the present invention realizes utility in providing an aircraft window that uses two shades, an upper shade, located between a stationary top rail and a movable center rail and a second lower shade located between the center rail and a moveable bottom rail. With each of the two moveable rails independently operated by the aircraft""s occupant, such operator may readily provide for the aircrafts lighting needs. This is especially so when one of the two shade fabrics is more light transmissive than the other. For the sake of illustration, one shade fabric may be almost sheer and the other shade fabric almost opaque, providing the occupant with a choice of either fabric or, a combination of the two fabrics.
Further utility lies in providing the window in modular form. Modular form means that the elements of the window (frame, shade, shade control mechanism, etc.). Are constructed into a single unit, which is then installed into an aircraft either when the aircraft is built or subsequently, when the aircraft is modified.
Still further utility lies in providing the modular window with at least an inner pane or lens. This will allow the installed window to isolate the shade between a pair of lenses. This helps keep the shade clean, helps insulate the aircraft interior from heat and noise and is found by some to have aesthetically pleasing qualities.
All of these advantages must be realized while providing for a window that, when viewed from the side, must be narrow (aircraft cabin space is expensive) and curved to match the curves of the aircraft interior and fuselage. Providing the curve to the frame lens and shade raises problems typically not encounted in designing windows for buildings such as homes.